New Year's
by Killing Kunoichi
Summary: Contestshipping. This was her chance. She needs to say it before it's too late. Rated T for some cursing.


**Title:** New Year's

**Anime:** Pokemon

**Genre: **Romance

**A/N: I… am so sorry! I did not update for so so so long. Pretty much, all of you have forgotten about me ahaha, or don't know me at all. But anyways, I pulled an all nighter for this one-shot and it has a lot of editing to do. I'm not sure if needs editing right now but whatever I'm just gonna post it. In all honesty, this wasn't a new story at all. It was a one-shot that I had planned to finish on 2013's New Year but uhh… I didn't complete this, didn't have the motivation to complete it and I'm one year and three (or four?) months late. Right now it's 5:45 in the Philippines. AHA! Goodmorning! I hope you like this! If you do, favourite, or comment, or pm me or whatever! Please and thank you and goodnight….**

**Killing Kunoichi**

**P.S. I am never, ever gonna pull an all-nighter again (although, I'll probably do it again). If you're a NejiTen (Naruto) fan, check out some old stories. If you're a SoMa (Soul Eater) fan, check out some stories … Can't guarantee if I could write another one though… All nighter? All nighter. **

(509—509)

This was her chance.

She needs to say it before it's too late.

Just yesterday, she received an invitation to attend a New Year's Pokemon Ball located at the same place where the Kanto Grand Festival was held. At the same time, however, a letter from Solidad said that she would be coming as well, along with Harley and Drew.

"_This is your chance, May. Ask him out! He's been dying to see you since you guys last saw each other!"_ She added in the letter. This left May's heart a deep, profound, beating. If there was one thing she was never good with, it was Drew; an old friend and a fierce rival.

It had been a year since they had last met, when he was leaving for Johto. They never had contact since then. Although they saw each other on TV, not once did he write to her, nor send any roses. May could've wrote him a letter or two but it just might seem unusual to do so… She was just being shy or she didn't want him to see that she was becoming like one of his fangirls.

Somehow, along the months of not seeing each other in person, she had come to realize that she had feelings for Drew all along; feelings that go way beyond rivalry and friendship. She had a feeling that this little crush for the grass-haired guy would go deeper than that.

To cut to the chase, May finally accepts her undeniably strong infatuation for her long-time-no-see rival, Drew.

So here she was at the lobby, longingly fixated at a certain boy's back. He was talking to his pokemon.

_Okay May. This is your moment. Do whatever it takes to talk to him!_ She took in a large breath and slowly paced herself towards him. With each step, she could hear the sound of her heart beating faster and faster. With one more large breathe, she opened her mouth and said, "Hi Drew-"

"DREW!" A fangirl came up to him before May could greet him. The said coordinator turned his head to her, face mixed with surprise and annoyance.

"So Drew, I was wondering if you're interested of going with me this New Year's Pokemon Ball." The fangirl flirtatiously flicked her shiny gold hair and gave a bright award-winning smile.

Drew returned the gesture with a flick of a hair and said, "Nah, sorry. I was planning on taking someone else." The fangirl immediately lost her confidence and, with another flick of a hair, she glowered at May (who saw the whole conversation) and walked out of the lobby.

"Well if it isn't May… Good to see you here!" May reluctantly turned her head towards Drew, "Bet you couldn't find a partner for the dance." He added, a tone of mockery was present in his voice.

"Hmph! Of course I found a partner! I was going to ask him today!" May stuttered her words with an indignant face. Sometimes his words can become can be as hurtful as they get, "He… he-he's just late, that's all!"

_Stupid!_ She mentally slapped herself. _You were supposed to ask him! ASK HIM NOW! UGH!_

"Hmph!" He flicked his hair, "If you say so."

_He doesn't believe you. He kknows you're lying. It's your chance! Go on._ With these thoughts in her head, she cleared her throat.

"And what about you? Found someone to ask yet?"

"Hmm… no one in particular." _YES! He hasn't found anyone yet! Well, hopefully this turns out okay..._

"So, I was wondering…" She began and, instantly, Drew quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I was wondering, umm…" She looked down at her feet and fumbled with her fingers, "If… if you could…" _Say it! _She swallowed and breathed a nervous sight as she continued fumbling with her fingers.

"You were wondering if you could…?" He encouraged her, patiently waiting for the next words to be said.

"Umm… Training!" She snapped her fingers in a spark of an idea, "That's it! I was… wondering if you could train! With me!" _STUPID! STUPID! Stupid, May! No! You're supposed to ask him out to the dance! Not to train! _She slapped herself again, this time literally with him looking.

"Is everything okay…?" He asked, hesitantly taking a step forward.

"Y-yeah! Yeah! I'm fine….!" She staggered backwards, "I'm fine! Just peachy, I guess…" _Stupid me…_ She failed…. She really failed this time. All she wanted was to tell him how she felt…now, that moment would have to wait.

"So, wanna train right now?" She asked, carefully glancing at her handsome rival. He, then, flicked his hair and smirked.

"Hmph. Sure, let's go then." Pushing back those annoying thoughts, May gave her best smile and the two went out to start their training.

_Maybe later._

(509—509)

"Not bad, May! Not bad!" Drew said after they cleared the area. Once again, she lost to him, but today, she didn't seem to mind at all. She was worried of more important things, such as asking him out. The said coordinator turned to look at the spaced-out rival with mild amusement; he seemed to know what was running on her mind.

"May… May!" the brunette once again looked at him by surprise, "Something wrong?" She shook her head tentatively and covered her obvious nervousness with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking a lot of things." She replied, hoping that he wouldn't ask any further. However, with the way she was acting, Drew wouldn't let her off the hook this time. Something fishy was going on here.

"Like what things?" He prodded some more, staring intently at her blushing face.

"O-oh! You know… finding a d-dress!" She stammered an answer; it was an obvious lie, but he decided to buy the lie for now.

"Hmph. It's already the day of the dance and you haven't found a dress yet. Typical May." He smirked, "I could help you look for a good one. That is, if you want, since you seem to care too much on how you look in front of your date." May's eyes widened more at his words. _Oh no! One more slip-up and he's gonna find out! Maybe, it's not so bad… I could drop a few hints here and there…_

"U-um… well, o-of course!" she replied with confidence, although she was stammering, "After all, he's quite popular with the ladies! I have to make an impression that I'm the most beautiful girl in his eyes!" She paused before she realized she had said too much. _Oops, I said too much…_ She quickly looked away, missing the suspicious look on Drew's face.

"Popular with the ladies, huh… Hmph!" He flicked his hair, "If you're talking about me, then you'll _really_ have to find something beautiful!" _That's it! Now's your chance! ASK HIM!_ Her brained kept pushing her, encouraging her to say those words but May's pride had other plans in mind.

"Oh please!" she crossed her arms with dignity, "Like it's going to be you I'm asking! This date of mine has thrice the charm you had! Hmph! I'm going! Goodbye!" She turned her heels towards the other direction, missing the frown on Drew's face.

Once she was far away from him, May took out her PokeNav and dialled a few numbers.

Ring… Ring…

Click.

"_Hello, this is Solidad you're speaking to."_

"Solidad, it's me, May!" the apprehensive twelve-year-old said. She knew it seemed a weird time to call, since Solidad might have been busy with some matter, but May desperately needed avice. After all, there was a high chance that Drew asked someone prettier and worthier for the dance. She was running out of time.

"_Oh, hi May!"_ the top coordinator greeted with enthusiasm, _"Did you ask him already?"_

May sighed, "I… tried?"

"And?"

"My pride got in the way… instead of asking him out, I implied that I was asking someone else to the dance." She said, "What should I do? Time's running out! He… he probably asked someone else out…"

She heard a sigh from the other end, _"I knew something like this would happen. Well, May, I doubt he would ask someone else to the dance. Remember when I said that he talks about you a lot?"_

"…Yeah?"

"_Well, it's true. And I mean it. Even now, he talks about you. He never changed his feelings and I've seen him going to every place just to watch your battles, especially during the Wallace Cup. So May, go and tell him!_ Inspired and flushed by her speech, May smiled.

"Thanks Solidad!" she said, "I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, I really have to find a dress now. See you at the New Year's Pokemon ball!"

"_Alright May. See you soon."_ They immediately ended the call, leaving May to her thoughts. She already has a plan in mind, and she hopes it'll work.

"Hey Drew!" She called towards her rival, who coincidently was walking his way towards her. He was in deep thought. When he heard his name, he snapped out from his thoughts and gazed at her hopeful sapphire eyes. She smiled as if she was giggling at some inside joke.

"I know this might sound weird, but will you help me find the perfect dress for the ball?" She asked, while she nervously glanced at his way.

Drew flicked his hair before saying, "Shouldn't you ask Harley on that one? He's an expert on dresses."

"Y-yeah, I could've but… I trust you more." She shyly looked up at his face and gave a nervous smile, "And besides you have a better taste than Harley and I combined so it's a good thing to ask you." She added, noticing a slight change on Drew's expression. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he sighed and gave another smirk.

"Well, I'm honoured. Sure, I'll come with you. Just don't take too long, though." At his reply, May smiled and quickly grabbed his hand.

"Great! We can also choose your tuxedo along the way!" She said, dragging to a nearby department store.

(509—509)

"How about this one?" She stepped out form the dressing room with a flashy pink Cinderella-like dress, with glitters and diamonds all over the place.

"…too bright." After moments of silence, she came out in a neon pink gown with a huge bow on her head. Drew scrunched his face in disgust.

"Too pink."

"Too dark."

"Too frizzy."

"Too orange."

"Too…shabby looking…"

"Too golden…"

"Too reddish…"

After the fourteenth dress, Drew gave up and went to the Men's area to see some tuxedo, leaving May to look for her perfect dress.

_Why, oh why…_ sh sighed sadly as she looked from section to section to find her perfect dress. _Why is he the guy who's so hard to please? It's as if every single thing I do seems inferior to the things he does for a living. All this time I've worked so hard in training and even until now, it just feels like I'm never gonna be good enough in his eyes. Sure, there was that time that he lost to me but… _

_It's like he'll always be ahead of me and I'll always be the one who stares at his back, hoping that maybe he'd…_

_Maybe he'd notice me differently._

As her train of thought stopped, May's eyes sauntered to a resplendently looking dress.

She knew what to wear at the New Year's Pokemon Ball.

(509—509)

Tonight Is the night that she tells her feelings for him. After looking for the tuxedo (which took two minutes before May could try out her last dress), the two decided to meet at the ball, as he added an offhanded remark, "Hope your date likes your dress; if only he did!" Despite his last words, May could see a twinkle of knowing in his eyes, as if he had an idea who her date was. Hopefully she gave away enough hints for him to know who her date-to-be was.

NEVERTHELESS!

She was not gonna give up! Not this time! She won't let his pompous words sway her! She won't let his stupid fangirls ruin the night of her confession! She will confess to him, and that's a promise that she will keep.

With her mind, heart and body radiant with energy, she elegantly ambled across the ballroom as her eyes darted from left to right, hoping to catch her favourite rival. It wasn't her first time in an event like this. Usually during her visits to Dawn, her blunette friend would force her to a last-minute shopping spree just for a formal dance in Twinleaf town. She knew that whichever formal dance they were attending, she would always spot Dawn staring at a certain purple-haired pokemon trainer. From there, may decides that she may as well get used to the fancy parties such as the ones Dawn usually attends (for a chance that she may bump into Drew and confess her feelings to him).

After ten minutes of wandering, May found her target.

He was by the fountain full of chocolate, dodging his fangirl's questions and clamours.

"DREW DANCE WITH ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"BITCH PLEASE! HE'S MINE!"

"NO! HE'S MINE!"

"I SAW HIM FIRST!"

"SLUT, GET OFF HIM!"

"NO, YOU GET OFF HIM!"

"Ladies, ladies…" he began, brining their attention towards him. All of them had expectant faces. But before he could calm his audience, May took her chance.

"He's with me." All heads turned towards her direction; the fangirls had sneers on their faces whilst Drew had an arrogant smirk on his. He was surprised at her entrance, but as he gave a once-over at her red resplendent dress, he was completely enamoured by her presence.

"Yep. Ladies, meet my date." He gestured a hand at May, which she gladly took.

"WHAT? YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL DREWIE AWAY FROM ME!" 

"YOU SLY SLUT! HOW DARE YOU!"

At that moment, she took her chance to bring out her two best pokemon.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" With a poof of her pokeball, the insect-like pokemon sprang free.

"Beautifly!" It screamed.

"Beautifly, Silver Wind now!" From her command, the pokemon flapped its wings and a strong force of wind with silver crescents were aimed at the fangirls. They screamed but they wouldn't give up.

"QUICK, GET THAT BITCH!"

"CATCH HER POKEMON!"

Noticing the commotion, May quickly pulled Drew away from the crowd and her pokemon followed behind.

"Uh, May-"

"Not now! Beautifly, return! Skitty take the stage and use Assist!"

"Skitty!" As the fangirls made their way towards the couple, Skitty projected a white orb of light from its paw (or whatever it is) and fired a Gust right at them. Screaming once again, the girls ran away in random directions away from the pokemon's attack. Drew was impressed.

"Nice shot." He said, showing her his signature smirk. May returned the gesture, showing a confident (and slightly flirtatious) smile and replied, "Thanks. Learned it by myself."

It was then and there that the stopped to see how her plan worked. It did leave some damages, but the best part was that his fangirls were nowhere to be seen.

"You know, we could've just ran away instead of pulling that stunt." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

The girl sheepishly scratched her head and laughed, "Well they wouldn't leave you alone if I didn't pull it off." _It was to impress you, you arrogant jerk. _She added silently.

"Hmph." He flicked his hair (for the billionth time) again and said, "Could've done it better but I've got to say that was a job well done, May."

_Geez, he's so hard to please._ Rolling her eyes, she let go of his hand and said, "Thanks, I guess." And from there, the two sauntered off in silence, taking in the beautiful garden cascaded upon them. There were a variety of roses, but the red roses were the most abundant of all. May's lips curled into a small smile, reminiscing the moments when Drew gave her a rose. She always wondered why he would give her such a thing while acting like he doesn't feel the same way as she does. She may assumed that he was mocking her before, but she had watched some romance movies enough to speculate that those roses meat something else.

"It's been awhile, May." She turned to him, her eyes held a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"To see you in a dress." Bedazzled at his reply, her face burned pink and looked away, missing the amused look on his face.

"Oh…"

"You don't have to hide your intentions, May. You can tell me now." They stopped walking. The two of them reached the center of the garden, under the moonlit sky. Both were unaware of the crickets chirping, the music playing or the Skitty scampering around the garden. She could feel his heated stare, his green eyes fixated right at her and only her. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She looked up at his expectant eyes.

"Drew, I…"

This was it.

"I like you. I really, really like you more than a rival or a friend or a best friend, Drew. I really, really like you." She breathed a sigh of relief before continuing, "I know I took so long, it's just…. I… I just…"

"You looked beautiful back at the Wallace Cup." He cut her off with a smile, "Seeing you perform left me in awe, May. You were beautiful at that time, even more beautiful right now."

"Drew I-"

"And yes, I really, really like you too." His smile grew and he brushed his fingers against her cheek, "I always have."

It wasn't before long hat the countdown ended and fireworks were all over the sky. But that didn't matter. What mattered most was they were there in their own little world with their hearts content, apathetic to everything around them.

With a smile still lingering on his face, Drew pulled out a red rose and said, "Happy New Year's, May."

She gracefully took it and said, with the same lovesick smile, "Thank you… Happy New Year's to you too, Drew."

Yes. She finally did it.

***End***

**And yes. I finally updated. Kill me now. Haha…..**


End file.
